


Second Glances

by rosenewock21



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sticky Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenewock21/pseuds/rosenewock21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet has never doubted that "love at first sight" exists. He's also never doubted that Primus has a unique sense of humor. Optimus/Ratchet, established couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Glances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



Title: Second Glances   
Verse: Transformers Prime   
Rating: T   
Warnings: Implied sticky   
Pairings/Characters: Optimus/Ratchet, June Darby   
Notes: My muses don’t understand the difference between drabble and ficlet, ever.   
Prompt: Melee In March: #10 " My husband and I fell in love at first sight...maybe I should have taken another look."   
Word Count: 603   
  
OoOoOo   
  
“I was hoping to skip Cybertronian sex-ed until Jack finally admitted there was only ever going to be one woman in his life, and that she was made of living metal.” June Darby did not know whether to be amused, mortified, or curious. She settled on a mix of the three.    
  
“And you think I was happy that this happened?” Ratchet grumbled with all his usual candor. “If I have told him once that it’s not safe outside of our quarters, I have told him ten thousand times.”   
  
“24,563 as of this morning, Ratchet.” The soothing voice of his mate called from the next room. “I have found it wise to keep tabs over the years.”   
  
“And yet you never listen!” The infuriated red and white mech snapped back. He became even more incensed as he noticed the human femme, female, began to laugh. He did not know what she found so funny. He certainly didn’t believe she would be near this mirthful if one of the bots, say Bumblebee, had stumbled upon her in the middle of mating with agent Fowler.   
  
Nurse Darby had the good sense to pull back from her amusement. At least long enough to ask something that had been niggling at her ever since she, and the children, had driven into the base and witnessed Ratchet bent over one of the examination tables. The frantic thrust of Optimus’ hips had left little it could have been. “So, you and Optimus....”   
  
“Yes.” A terse reply, not that she was expecting anything less.   
  
“For how long? Jack has never mentioned it; I know I would remember it if he’d told me that giant, alien, robots formed romantic relationships.” Her smile broadened at Ratchet’s snort. The medic was predictable when he was flustered. He would either begin to fiddle with his tools or he would dismiss her entirely.    
  
Sure enough, the red and white mech picked up a spare part and began to examine it. He sat that one down and picked up another, finding it to be what he needed he attached it to the first. This went on for some number of minutes, the only sounds the clang of the parts as they fit together and the soft whump of loafers as they hit against the floor of their base.   
  
“You are not leaving, are you?” He gave a half defeated sigh.   
  
She smiled softly. “No, probably not. I’ll let you in on a little secret, the females of my species always enjoy a good romantic comedy.”   
  
Ratchet snorted once more, she could almost feel the air pushing from his vents from where she stood. “So glad to be of service for your daily amusement, Nurse Darby. Primus! If you absolutely must know...”   
  
“I must.”   
  
“...Optimus and I have been together for quite some time. Since long before the war. We met in the archival halls of Iacon while I was studying for my medical certification. He was the archivist assigned to assist me in my studies. I did not expect Orion Pax to ask me if I wished to join him for some energon after our day was over, but it was not unwelcome.” Ratchet rubbed his helm almost sheepishly. “I believe humans would say my mate and I fell in love at first sight.”   
  
It was at that moment that said mate chose to walk past the door, the eldest children trailing at his heels as they asked him if he had the same components as Ratchet. Much to the annoyance of both Ratchet and June, he was answering them.   
  
“Perhaps I should have taken another look.”


End file.
